1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of vehicle accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of wire harnesses for the interconnection of a plurality of light fixtures, e.g., turn signal lights, marker lights and etc., for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, most prior art vehicle light fixtures are usually installed by the manufacturers and are electrically interconnected in advance in a vehicle. These light fixtures are typically connected by a main wire harness having a plurality of branch wires branched-off from a primary wire bundle. Each branch wire has a connector or plug for connecting to a particular light fixture. One problem with prior art wire harnesses is that they are specifically designed and arranged to interconnected a certain amount of vehicle light fixtures on a vehicle, and thereby not allowing a person to add additional vehicle light fixtures onto the vehicle. Furthermore, to add additional vehicle light fixtures, a person usually has to add additional wiring to the main wire harness by slicing the main wire harness to add the additional wires to connected the additional vehicle light fixtures.
It is desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of a set of wire harnesses for interconnecting any desired number of vehicle light fixtures on a vehicle, with the capability of adding additional vehicle light fixtures to the main wire harness in a much more efficient way.